<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by Rulerofyouall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835672">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall'>Rulerofyouall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Batarangs (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Roy Harper, Scars, Sex, its lovely, like immediately at the beginning, roy fucking pwns bruce, this story is basically sex and fighting, warning: there is sex in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's batarang slit his son's throat.<br/>Even after it has scarred over, Jason still fears that it might tear again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out with just kissing, like they normally did. Well, Roy supposed that "kissing" was misleading; they were doing much more than that.</p><p>The two of them crashed into their bedroom, naked as the day they were born, Roy's hand aimless groping the wall for the light switch. They were expecting no visitors that night, and with any luck, no one would be stupid enough to come unannounced. Jason tugged at his arm, lips not leaving his once, and Roy was pulled on top of his boyfriend and collected into his strong arms. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, but the archer was able to snake his tongue into his partner's mouth with relative ease. </p><p>While exploring with his tongue, he hitched his leg up and pressed his growing erection against his partner's thigh. Jason arched his back, his own erection pressing against Roy. He keened loudly, and Roy knew that he was quickly becoming impatient. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at his partner.</p><p>"You want something?" He teased.</p><p>Jason fisted the bed sheet in his hand. "No, shit."</p><p>"Can you tell me what you want?"</p><p>"<em>You</em>, Roy. I want you." He groaned. "Can you go any faster?"</p><p>Roy narrowed his eyes. "So impatient...we haven't even gotten down there yet."</p><p>"Roy...."</p><p>"Patience. Let me take care of you."</p><p>Jason immediately trapped him with his arms, and Roy simply laughed before burying his face in the antihero's neck, pressing soft kisses along the curve of it. He smiled against his skin, breathing in the scent of vanilla, leather, and a hint of smoke. He felt Jason's hands run through his hair as he slowly moved downward, leaving a trail of faint pink kiss marks as he moved downwards.</p><p>"Flip over." Roy prompted.</p><p>His partner did so immediately. Roy knew that he loved not being the one in control in the bedroom. It offered him a break from his persona as Red Hood and allowed him to simply <em>feel </em>and ride along with the sensations Roy would provide for him. Roy loved being the one to provide them for him too. Jason was <em>his</em>, not anyone else's, Roy's alone.</p><p>"You listen to instructions so well," he purred, one hand reaching out for the bottle of lube they had so helpfully left on the drawer next to their bed. "You're such a good man Jason; I ever tell you that?"</p><p>Jason nodded furiously, his arm reaching out behind him to grip Roy's and gripping it tightly.</p><p>"Patience, Jaybird."</p><p>"The Lazarus Pit-"</p><p>Roy shook his head. "I'm still going to prep you."</p><p>Thoroughly coating his fingers in the lube, he pressed a single one into his entrance and relished in his partner's moan at the presence of his finger. He moved it around, slowly fucking his boyfriend with his finger, but clearly, it wasn't enough for his Jaybird. Jason bore down on his hand, searching for more, and Roy gently eased in a second finger.</p><p>He glanced up towards the rest of his boyfriend's body as he started scissoring the two fingers. All of Jason's muscles were tensing, the knuckles on his fingers turning white from being squeezed so hard. Jason was clearly trying his hardest to be patient, but Roy knew what he was doing. He was very, <em>very </em>good at it too.</p><p>"You want more?" Roy asked, smiling teasingly.</p><p>"Yes!" He gasped, letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.</p><p>He grinned, adding a third finger and watching as his partner sucked in another deep breath. Jason's fingers twitched, a clear sign that he was growing increasingly impatient. Roy tutted, waiting a few seconds for his partner to adjust to the third finger before adding a fourth.</p><p>"Roy," Jason growled out.</p><p>"Yes, Jaybird?"</p><p>"You know I'm ready now."</p><p>Roy grinned. "I suppose you are."</p><p>He quickly removed all his fingers, leaving his partner moaning from the loss of the sensations, but he quickly lined up his erect dick at the entrance and slowly pushed through each ring of muscles. Bottoming out, he groaned at the sensation of his partner's tight ass while Jason threw his head back.</p><p>Roy started fucking him rather lazily, but he still hit the prostate with every shot. As he said, <em>he was good at this.</em> Jason whimpered as bolts of electricity went surging around his body, and he upped the tempo in response, moving faster and faster until he started breaking a sweat.</p><p>"Roy!" He gasped out. "I need you."</p><p>"You have me, Jaybird." Roy promised. "Forever."</p><p>Jason's face colored. "I'm going to-" He was interrupted with another gasp as Roy landed on his prostate again.</p><p>"Cum? Go ahead, baby."</p><p>With a scream, his partner released as soon as he had the permission, and his head collapsed on the pillow. He sobbed a bit but laughed just as much. He moaned as Roy's still erect dick left his ass, feeling empty with the loss.</p><p>"You want me to take care of that?" Jason offered.</p><p>Roy glanced down at himself. "How so?"</p><p>"Let me blow you." The antihero twisted around and sat in front of the kneeling archer.</p><p>"Oh, God, yes."</p><p>He quickly scrambled into a suitable position, his hands running through Jason's hair as the antihero slowly began teasing the head of his dick. Jason glanced up at him with half lidded eyes, seeing his partner pant slightly at the sensations coming from his dick.</p><p>Jason put his mouth further up his dick with every go, slowly taking in his whole length and sucking hard. If he was good at fucking, well, Jason was good at blowing; Roy supposed. His knees trembled as he started falling apart under his partner's actions. His tongue danced around the length of his cock.</p><p>Eventually, however, Jason scrambled back with a sense of urgency, and Roy came into his hand afterwards. Looking up, he saw that his partner had both his hands on his neck and was darting his eyes around as if something was about to attack him. Roy furrowed his brow. What had happened? Had he done something wrong? Jason was clearly having difficulties with <em>something,</em> and Roy wished desperately that it wasn't his fault. But whose else could it be?</p><p>"What's wrong, baby?" The archer lowered himself to sit with Jason and held his hand out as an offering. "What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing," his voice came out in a sob. "Just...thinking too much."</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Roy asked. "You'd tell me if I was doing something wrong, right?"</p><p>Jason shook his head furiously. "You did nothing wrong."</p><p>"Then, what's going on?"</p><p>"It's <em>Bruce.</em>"</p><p>"You're thinking of your dad while we're having sex?" Roy lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>His partner snorted, but it quickly turned to a cough. "No...but, you know, he hurt me in the past." Jason paused. "Not like that," he added hastily.</p><p>"The batarang?" Roy felt as though he already knew the answer.</p><p>"Yes," Jason sighed in relief once he saw that his partner understood what he meant. "I am always afraid that the scar on my neck will...open again. I don't want to die, Roy, not when I just found someone I can live for again." His eyes watered.</p><p>Roy nodded his head in understanding. "And the blow job..."</p><p>"Poked at the area the scar was?" He bit his lip. "Yes."</p><p>The archer sighed and opened his arms out for a hug. Jason rushed forward, clinging to his body as if he hadn't had any affection for a long, long time. Feeling his shoulder slowly begin to grow wet, he pet his partners hair, whispering words that were as soothing as he could muster. </p><p>"Okay, then that is off the table for the future unless you decide otherwise." He stated immediately. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Jason reached out and gripped his hand tightly. "You didn't hurt me."</p><p>"No," his eyes darkened. "Bruce did."</p>
<hr/><p>"Question." Roy raised his hand in mock-politeness, staring the man in the cowl down. It hadn't taken him that long to find the Bat; he just went to the first site of danger he found.</p><p>Bruce turned in confusion, the full moon behind him illuminating his face in the darkness of the Gotham night. He didn't respond to Roy's comment, only staring at him. What did he want? He gestured for him to speak.</p><p>"Who the fuck do you think you are, Batman?" He wasn't yelling, not even shouting. His voice was at its normal volume and far, far too calm for Bruce to feel at ease.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Roy scoffed, rolling his eyes at the man. "Are you <em>his</em> father?" They both knew who he was talking about: Jason Todd.</p><p>"Of course," he nodded.</p><p>"Then why did you do it, huh? You <em>attacked </em>him. If he was still legally alive, he could have you for assault, battery, and even attempted murder." The archer's voice slowly grew in volume. "How the <em>fuck</em> can you say that your still his father? What sort of father would do that?"</p><p>Bruce paused. "I do not kill, Arsenal. You know this."</p><p>"You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" He laughed hysterically, not believing the older man. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "You threw a motherfucking <em>batarang</em> at his neck, saved the life of his fucking <em>murderer</em>, and left him to bleed out within the blast range of a whole-ass bomb! He nearly fucking died, you absolute asshole, and you can't even bother to remember it! Get the fucking dick out of your ear and listen to someone that's not <em>you</em> for once in your goddamn life!"</p><p>The caped vigilante paused. "Jason didn't almost die."</p><p>"Yes. He did." Roy tightened his fist. "And <em>you </em>were the one to almost kill him. He was bleeding out, Batman, and you left him near a <em>bomb.</em> With how disoriented he must have been, I'm surprised he got away in time." He cursed.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"But what?" The volume of his voice began to crescendo. "Even if he didn't almost die, how is hurting your son ever okay? It's abuse, Batman!"</p><p>Bruce was silent for a little bit. "He never said-"</p><p>"Did you think he would?" Roy snorted, feeling particularly cynical at the moment. "What exactly made you think that he trusted you? Especially after you almost <em>murdered him</em>. And the reason he almost died? You wanted to save <em>his </em>murderer. Seems a bit unfair if you ask me. Seems like you don't know what the hell you are doing, old man."</p><p>"Arsenal." His voice grew severe. "We will not discuss this further."</p><p>He threw his arms out. "Why not? You scared someone might overhear? Or do you just not want to see the truth? You have been blind for so long...How could you not notice your son bleeding out?"</p><p>"I didn't know-"</p><p>"You trained your children to never throw a batarang unless they knew exactly where it was going to land." His face tightened with fury. "Either you're a hypocrite, or you did it on purpose."</p><p>Bruce turned away. "Emotions were running high, Arsenal; I-"</p><p>"That's not an excuse."</p><p>"Fine." He paused. "I didn't mean to hit him there."</p><p>"You did it anyway, and it still hurts him. He still fears that one day that scar will reopen and kill him, Batman." As his adrenaline faded, he almost collapsed with a sense of grief. "He has to adjust his behavior just to stop scaring himself."</p><p>Bruce sent him a single glance and then turned away. "I cannot change what I did, Arsenal."</p><p>"You could fucking apologize!" His sense of fury and righteousness returned almost immediately. "He didn't get a single 'sorry' or a single 'I love you' from you for years! How the fuck is he supposed to trust you or work with you? He's your fucking son!" He paused. "Do you even feel guilty?"</p><p>"I did what I had to do. His injury may have been unintentional, but I could not let him kill the Joker." He said grimly.</p><p>"You almost killed your own son by saving his murderer; that's what you did." Roy grit his teeth, quickly pulling out his bow and shooting an arrow at the Bat's feet.</p><p>The arrow exploded immediately, flinging Batman into the wall behind him. Roy sighed; he kind of hoped that he'd fall off the roof. Before the older man had a chance to recover, Roy fired off a few more arrows at the parts of his armor he knew were weakest.</p><p>"Arsenal," he groaned. "This behavior of yours needs to stop."</p><p>"Stop trying to pretend that you're better than everyone else." He seethed. "I'm doing something that should have been done ages ago, you fuckface. You are an abuser, Batman; nothing more, nothing less. You don't deserve any of the children you have, and I hope they realize that they should leave you quickly. Most importantly, though, you hurt the love of my life permanently, and there is nothing I will ever be able to do to take that hurt away."</p><p>"That does not make this right."</p><p>"Perhaps not, but it is warranted." He grinned at him. "You were the villain on that roof, Batman. It's my job as a vigilante to bring villains to justice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>